This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 172797 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on July 6, 1987.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,689,149; 4,607,755; 3,226,001; and, 2,132,058 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse straw retention and associated item clip devices that are employed in conjunction with a cylindrical receptacle.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the particular purpose and function for which they were specifically designed and developed; these prior art constructions also suffer from a number of individual and shared deficiencies such as: undue complexity requiring customized modification of the receptacle structure; limited angular adjustability of the support article relative to the supporting receptacle; and, undue limitations regarding the different types of tubular articles that may be supported by the receptacle.
Based on the foregoing situation there has obviously existed a longstanding need among those individuals who are involved with this type of a device for an improved tubular article support clip apparatus that was simple in construction; inexpensive to manufacture; simple to use; and, widely adapted to accommodate a variety of receptacles and/or tubular articles.
In addition, the tubular article clip apparatus that forms this invention was developed as a result of the need to overcome the aforementioned inherent deficiencies in the prior art constructions, as well as, to satisfy the desired design parameters that are listed above.